Electrical connectors are used to attach electrical wires, cables and similar conductors to each other or to devices. Such connectors often include a static element and a movable clamp or fastener. To secure the conductor to the electrical connector, the clamp or fastener is used to press the conductor against the static element. Typically, the static element is electrically conductive and conducts electrical currents from and to the conductor.
One problem that may occur in such connectors is that in use, or through an unintentional action of a user, the clamp or fastener may loosen, which reduces the clamping force with which the conductor is retained. Therefore, there is a chance that the conductor becomes unintentionally disconnected from the connector. Also, even if the conductor remains attached to the connector when the clamping force is reduced, it is possible that the contact between the conductor and the static element becomes intermittent or that this contact occurs over a smaller surface of the conductor than intended. This can greatly increase electrical resistance in the electrical connector, and could lead to unintended heat production, which can even lead to a fire.
There is also a risk when connecting two wires with a conventional twist-on wire connector that the connector falls. This would expose the conducting parts of the wire and cause an electrocution risk.
Against this background, there exists a need in the industry to provide improved electrical connectors. An object of the present invention is to provide such electrical connectors.